Tale of Two Clans
by PikachuPancakes
Summary: Two young boys are given a book by a man after witnessing him kill another man, which takes them to the world of Final Fantasy, where they are separated and form two different clans with the first person they meet.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy, and do not make any profit from this story.

**The Rain Clan**

**Jon's P.O.V**

It was a rainy day in the town of Ivalice. I was at my friend's house for the day, and now I'm stuck here for a while. The raindrops were pounding against the roof, they were coming down in sheets. My friend walked into the room. He was wearing an orange T-Shirt and grey shorts. His shoes were black with a neon yellow "N" on the outer ends of them. He had long brown hair that was mostly covered up by a blue baseball cap. His eyes were about as blue as eyes can get.

"Hey Jon! Guess what?" He shouted, even though he was right in front of me.

"What?" I groaned. It seemed that was the only question he ever knew how to ask. He was holding a game system in his hands, jabbing at the "A" button with his thumb.

"I finally finished the game! "Final Fantasy Tactics"!" He cheered. He had been playing that game for a few weeks now, I'm glad it was just keeping him occupied.

"Really? Let me see it." I said while leaning over his shoulder to see the game. It was true. He had completed the whole game, but it wasn't very surprising. He was always on some sort of game, so he had a lot of time to practice.

The rain continued to roar outside. The wind was howling like a wolf. There wasn't much to do, except for talk and play games all day.

"Hey Jacob?" I asked "What video game would you want to have in real life?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. I'd want anything with monsters and magic!" He responded.

We heard a door open outside the room, and then some footsteps.

"You told me we were the only ones in the house!" I whispered.

"We were, but obviously not anymore!" He whispered in return. The footsteps grew louder. I scurried behind a desk in the room, while Jacob hid under the bed. The doorknob was being twisted slowly, as if someone was trying to rob his house. His bedroom door creaked open slowly and a man walked in. I couldn't make out any detailed features, but they were wearing a green and white striped cloak. The man was wielding a small dagger in one hand and a lantern in the other. I accidentally knocked over something behind me. The man gasped and turned around. He was clearly paranoid that somebody was following him. I peered out from behind the desk, and for a second, I thought they had spotted me, but they turned away. I knocked on the back of the desk to frighten him. He didn't seem fazed by it. Jacob threw something at the guy's feet.

"Damn kids!" He yelled. "I saw you earlier! Now come out!" My heart was pounding. I seriously thought he hadn't noticed me after he turned away. I slowly stepped across the wooden floor. Making hardly any sound at all. I was about halfway out when the whole desk was knocked over. The man grunted as he pulled it down.

"Don't kill me!" I whimpered. I stepped into the middle of the room, where Jacob was waiting.

"Kill you? Haha! I'm not going to kill you." He patted me on the head. I felt very uncomfortable with a strange man I had never met before touching me. I heard the front door bust open and many new footsteps running through the house. They rushed into the room. They all had guns and SWAT uniforms.

"Kids, I need you to slowly move away from that man." One guy ordered. We did as he told, and I think I regretted that. Almost every one of them began to fire fully-automatic weapons at the man. Blood spilled all over the floor as the dead body lay there, next to Jacob's bed. Both of us were scared by the sudden assault on the creepy man. A SWAT member walked up to me and helped both of us out of the house safely, and into the pouring rain.

"Here, take this." He handed a book to Jacob.

"I'm not much of a reader. Can I give this to my friend?" He asked as he gestured toward me. The guy nodded his masked face. The dead body was being carried out under a blanket on a stretcher. One of the men took us into a police car.

"Where do you kids live?" He asked kindly. I was shivering after getting out of the cold rain.

"That was my house." Jacob muttered calmly.

"I'm an orphan." I said. It was true. My parents had died when I was about eight. I'm now fourteen. The car came to a screeching halt as it stopped in front of an abandoned home. At least everybody always told me it was abandoned. It was very ancient and the wooden boards were rotting. There were quite a few parts of the building that looked like it had been deliberately destroyed. There was no electricity, and it looked as if nobody had lived there for years. It may have been haunted or something.

"You kids sleep here for now." The man said. "We'll 'ave a few guards to protect you boys." Jacob handed me the book. It had a large eyeball symbol in the middle. It was much heavier than I had expected, and it was covered in dust. I opened it up, but there were no real letters, only symbols. It was probably in a different language. I closed it and walked into the house.

"Hmm, this place actually looks pretty nice." Jacob complimented. On the inside, there were many different things. There were game systems aligned on a table that was surprisingly cleaned. A velvet love seat was placed in front of a large TV. I don't know why I worried about the television, because there was no electricity.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

When I saw the table with game systems, I instantly ran over to it, shoving Jon out of the way as he gazed around the room. I picked up a Game Boy Advance, the newest system on the table, and turned it on. I hoped it would work. My face lit up with excitement when the intro came on. Its light shone in my face in the dark room, and the ding sound came in.

"Yes! I've wanted this for so long!" I cheered as I saw what game was in it. I began to jump up and down while spamming the "Start" button. I just wanted to play the game. It was the new Final Fantasy game, "Final Fantasy Tactics Advance."

"What is it?" Jon curiously asked as he stepped towards me. I showed him the game, and he frowned. "Why is it always a Final Fantasy game? Can't you play what other kids are playing, like Pokémon or something?"

"No way man! These are like the best games you can get, besides those games aren't in color last time I checked." I responded angrily. I never liked it when someone said something was better than Final Fantasy.

Somebody had already played the game before, because the "Load Game" Option was available. I curiously chose it to see how far they had gotten.

"Zero missions completed!?" I exclaimed when the screen came up. "I might as well start fresh then." I tapped the "B" button and chose "New Game". There was a short pause, then it came down to a snowball fight. I repeatedly pressed the "A" button, skipping the tutorial. I passed through the snowball fight with ease. There was then a long cut scene.

"Alright, I'm going to find a place to sleep." Jon advised me. A guard escorted him to a bedroom. I found a place to quicksave my game and turned it off. I had a Moogle named Montblanc partner and we were against two Bangaa.

I followed the guard to where he was taking Jon and stepped into the bedroom after him. The beds also looked very nice. One had orange pillows with an orange blanket, and the other had some other video game characters all over it.

"I love Mario!" Jon cheered as he got on the bed with a bunch of characters.

"Who's Mario?" I asked as I calmly sat on the orange bed. He would always play boring games that had no weapons, magic, or monsters. I'd never liked any game like that. He'd never played Final Fantasy in his life, and I would always try to get him to. He said it was "Too violent and scary" for him, but I always told him there was never anything scary in those games. He never believed it.

"Never mind." He sighed, seeming annoyed that I didn't know any characters from something that wasn't Final Fantasy. I thought about the question he had asked earlier. I tried to come up with a certain game I'd want to live in.

"Probably the one I was just playing." I whispered to myself. I looked up to find Jon sleeping soundly. I never knew how he fell asleep so quickly. The book was lying on the corner of his bed. I got up and opened the book to the last page.

"Arne kora henz crai." I said aloud. I heard more footsteps, and a guard walked in.

"Get some rest." He ordered. I climbed back into the bed and rolled over, so he couldn't see my face. I heard him walk out of the room and I turned around.

The book was glowing! I jumped out of bed and tried to close it, but something was forcing it open. I froze in my position. I tried to move but couldn't. I couldn't even blink. I struggled to move my arms or legs, but it was no use. I was breathing perfectly fine, but I was panicking, not knowing what was going on. The world faded away, and I didn't know if I could see or not. I couldn't move my eyes towards where Jon had been either. I tried to scream, but couldn't open my mouth. I could feel things changing, my clothes! I couldn't see what was happening, but my clothes were definitely changing. Even my favorite baseball cap had changed. No changes had been made to my body, which was good. It meant I was still human. A new world formed around me. I was in a town, and for some reason it looked very familiar.

I realized I could talk again, I could move and blink too.

"Jon! Where are you!?" I shouted. I frantically searched for my friend. The buildings were a yellowish color. They were made of bricks or something.

"Who iss thiss 'Jon' you sspeak of?" A voice hissed at me. I turned around to see a person-lizard mix thing. Then it hit me. That was a Bangaa!

"Are you a… Bangaa?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Yess, what kind of question iss that?" They responded. I had my dream come true! I was in the world of Final Fantasy!

"My name is Jacob! Nice to meet you!" I kindly greeted him. I held out my hand to shake his. He looked much like a lizard, with a long nose. He had a brown kind of scaly skin. The Bangaa was wearing a full suit of bronze armor. The only thing missing was a helmet. It reminded me of a Gladiator from the new game. I had looked up on the Internet what jobs and classes there were, so I knew how all of them looked.

"Shkav is what everyone callss me. Thank you." He generously shook my hand. It felt so great shaking a Bangaa's hand!

"Say, are you in a clan? I'm kind of new here." I asked. Before he could respond, I checked my clothes. I was wearing brown leather boots and a yellow 'shirt' that went down to my knees. There was another gray shirt under the yellow one, but that one actually fit me normally. I hastily removed my hat and checked it out. It looked like a yellow fedora thing. I was an Archer, my favorite job's subdivision!

"No, I wass actually out looking for someone to form a clan. Would you like to help me?" He asked. This was the best experience I'd ever had. First, I'd met a character from my favorite game, and now they were asking me to form a clan with them! I was becoming overwhelmed with excitement.

"Sure! I'd love to make a clan with you!" I instantly agreed to his offer.

"Alright, but can you come up with our clan name?" He questioned. I pondered for about five minutes on what the name should be. _Shade?_ I thought. _No, that's too boring. Maybe Rain? Yes! Rain will be the name!_

"How about Clan Rain?" I asked, waiting for his approval.

"Clan Rain it iss! We sshall now take on our first mission!" He cheered and headed for the local pub.

**Jon's P.O.V**

I woke up and groaned. I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred for a little, until I rubbed them.

"Kupo! I think he's awake!" A high pitched voice shouted, probably to other people. _Kupo? What's that supposed to mean?_ I asked myself. I turned around and saw a strange creature.

"Agh! W-who are you!?" I screamed. It was a fluffy creature that was much smaller than me. His fur was gray and he was wearing blue clothes. He also had a blue hat that looked like a Santa Claus hat. He had long whiskers and a red 'pom-pom' thing protruding from the top of his head. Instead of normal ears, he had bunny rabbit ears. He was cute in a normal kind of way. I stood up and dusted myself off. I was in a forest.

"Kupo? Oh, my name's Samuel! This is kind of awkward, right guys?" He seemed to be speaking to someone else.

"Umm, Samuel, Not to be rude, but there's nobody there." I told him. He turned around to see if I was right. I noticed red bat-like wings on his back.

"Oh no! They must have lost their way! This is a kupo situation." He seemed surprised that no one was there. He must have taken a few friends.

"No offense, but what are you, and what does 'kupo' mean? I'm kind of new here." I explained. He seemed offended by that question, but he answered anyway.

"Well, 'kupo' can mean anything from good to bad, and I'm a Moogle. Anyway, where are you from if you're new around here, kupo?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm from a town named Ivalice. Is that anywhere nearby?" I clarified. I wanted to get out of this strange world as soon as possible.

"Ivalice is a country though, in fact, we're in Ivalice right now! What the kupo have I gotten myself into?" He muttered. He seemed about as confused as I was. "Tell you what, I'll form a clan with you, so we can get to know each other better."

"Whatever that means, I accept." I looked down and saw I was wearing something much different. I had a green trench coat over a white shirt. I was wearing long tan pants, and dark brown shoes. There was something on my head, but I chose to leave it there.

"Well, first we'll need a clan name." He stated. I guess I'll just mix a bunch of random letters together.

"How about Clan Chen?" I suggested, but I said it in a strange way.

"Clan Gin? Maybe you should try something that doesn't have to do with alcohol." He said.

"No no no, I said Chen, not Gin." I repeated, saying it more clearly this time.

"Well that's a kupo name then! We'll now be known as Clan Chen!" He celebrated. I still wasn't used to the whole 'kupo' thing yet, but I will sooner or later. "Come on, I'll show you to the nearest town!" We quickly walked through the forest, most likely heading to a town, as he said.

**Alright guys! I'm going to end this chapter here. I hope you enjoyed please review. Actually, I have one more thing to say. Honestly, I'm more of a Pokémon fan, so sorry if I got a description wrong, or spelled something incorrectly. Remember, these are young kids, (Other than Shkav and Samuel) so they won't have perfect grammar. If I get positive reviews, or a lot of views, I'll add more. Bye!**


End file.
